Date Night
by PurpleBolt
Summary: Sequel to "You Are The Music In Me"' Simon has a plan for his Date with Jeanette, but his Brothers have other plans. Will this be the date of a lifetime? Or the worst night of their life? R&R Please. Two Shot. CGI. Re-Updated.
1. Chapter 1

Hey There! Sequel to *drum roll* You are The Music In Me!

Yeah!

Review Replies first:

RossLynchLUVR: Hey Directioner! here's the Sequeeel!

Guest #1: Hey Wait..how'd you..find out...that.. this was.. a date scene? O.o

Guest 2: I don't like your review.. because I Love it! :D

bratz12345: Hey! I saw you put me in the Favorite authors list! Thank youuuu! 3

Emmazippy577: Hey there New Reader! Here's the SequeeeeL! WOOT :)

Back to the story:

So yep. You asked for it. But can I have 5 reviews this time? I feel so underrated. -.-"

So yeah. Thank you for those supporters outthere! I know some of you are anonymous but.. eh, anyway.

I'm getting carried away. to the story!

BTW~ I almost forgot! The scenes here were shot on SUMMER. :)

x0x0x0x0x0x 00x00x0x 0x0x0x0

_*Flashback*_

_"Courage for what?" Jeanette asked_

_Simon breathed deeply and pulled a purple diamond necklace from his pocket "Jeanette Wilosn, will you please be my girlfriend?" Sion asked_

_Jeanette was shocked "I thought you never asked." Jeanette smiled_

_* end of flashback*_

The night after the "proposal" (A/N: I can't think of anything. XD)

"Good job Simon!" Theodore cheered

"Finally!" Alvin said "I thought you never asked" Alvin said trying to imitate Jeanette's voice

Simon sighed "Cut the act Alvin. I need to think of a date."

"Just do what we did for first dates." Theodore said

"Yeah, but I want something... Different." Simon said

"GO watch the stars, do an experiment! Sure! Do the geeky things and you won't see Jeanette around you anymore." Alvin said

Simon's hand clenched into a fist

"Shouldn't he have the right to be himself?" Theodore asked

"No! No ! NO! NO WAY!" Alvin sang (A/N: The song: I'm not leaving without you - Jessica Sanchez)

"He Needs to be.. I don't know... Kind of.. like... ME! Yeaaah!" Alvin said

Simon face palmed "Tell you what. I'm sticking to your plan. Do whatever you want to do with me." Simon said sarcastically "But Right now, I'm going to sleep."

x0x0x0x0x0x0x 0x0x0x0x0x

~At The Chipette's room (Same time as boy's conversation)~

"Jeanette has a date!" Brittany said

Eleanor jumped to the laptop "Should I post it on our website?"

Brittany shrugged "Shouldn't we get some proof of it BEFORE posting it Online?"

"Actually, we just want something private.. you know.. no snooping around and stuff." Jeanette said

"Oh Please." Brittany said "In stardom.. There's no privacy. Especially for couples."

Jeanette rolled her eyes "I'm going to bed."

She walked over to their bunk bed and rested her head on her pillow "Good Night." She asked in a irritated voice

"Night!" Eleanor and Brittany said

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

~Wednesday, specifically 3 days after the proposal thing~

"WAKEY WAKEY! EGGS AND BAKEY!" Dave echoed

"5 more minutes." Alvin mumbled

"OH MY GOSH. " Simon woke up

Alvin shaked "When i said 5 minutes. I meant 5 minutes!"

Theodore slid down the ladder to his older brother's bed "Simon, what's the matter."

" I FORGOT TO ASK JEANETTE OUT YESTERDAY! MY GOODNESS!" Simon frantically said

"Oh. Don't sweat it. We have it covered. Me, Alvin, Brittany, and Eleanor." Theodore said

"Wait, what?" Simon asked

"Oh! Here's the invitation!" Theodore gave the white envelope to Simon

Simon opened the envelope swiftly

"_You are __cordally __Cordially invited to your date with Jeanette..._

_Get Ready for the Time of your life Simon! __(This night might be the funnest day of your Life dude!)_

_Credits go to the Awesome Seville's.. and the Wilsons.._

_OH! By The way! its 6:45, PM, at the backyard_." the note with awful handwriting said

"What The HECK!? YOU SET ME UP?" Simon asked in a frantic voice

"Just so you know Simon, I'm just on the food stuff. It was Alvin's plan." Theodore said

~At The Chipettes room~

"JEANETTE!" The two sisters said

"Oh, what, Hey, Good Morning, I guess." Jeanette said groggily

"Guess What I've got behind my back" Brittany said

" A Science book?" Jeanette asked

"Heck no! Take a hint: It's sweet." Brittany said

"Chocolates?" Jeanette asked

"Oh I can't stand it! Here these are for you!" Brittany said annoyed and gave a bouquet of purple flowers (Chipmunk sized)

"Aww! Who gave them? Simon?" Jeanette asked

They put on their bad poker face faces "Uhh, Yeah! Simon." Brittany said

"There was a note in it

"_To: Jeanette_

_You are Royally invited to Your date with Simon_

_With Performances by Alvin and Brittany Wilson and Seville_

_featuring Eleanor and Theodore_

_Get ready to be Enchanted, this Friday, 7:00 PM, At the backyard_" The note said

"Who whoa. Was this from Simon, or you set me up?" Jeanette asked in confusion

They shrugged "Alvin said it was from Simon."

"oh Okay." Jeanette said softly

"don't get down! Get Up! We need to give you a Makeover" Brittany said

"But It's Wednesday, The date's on Friday." Jeanette said

"SO!? Tomorrow is for the hairstyle! And it takes 8 hours to find the perfect dress! And we need to prepare the Date thing!" Brittany said

"Okay. But can I eat first?" Jeanette asked

~Wednesday Afternoon~

"Okay! You know what Time is it Jeanette?" Brittany asked all the way at the upper bunk

Jeanette looked at the clock "12:30?"

Brittany face palmed and slid down the ladder "Well, Yeah, and, Outfit Trials!"

"What? I thought it was tomorrow?"Jeanette faked a question

"Oh Please. ELEANOR!" Brittany yelled

Eleanor ran with glitter on her dress a tangled ribbon on her foot a few foil papers stuck to her hair "YES!?"

"Whoa, where did you come from?" Brittany asked

Eleanor huffed "Jus..Just setting up some stuff."

"well, cancel that on your schedule! we're going to find the perfect dress for Jeanette!" Brittany said

~At the Boy's room~

Simon grabbed his suits and laid them down the floor "Hmm. What would WOO Jeanette?" He soliloquized

"This is not like me." He thought (Soliloquy- Talking to one's self)

He put on the Black suit he used for The school competition (2009)

"Hmm, It's okay."

He removed it and put the Blue one he used in the "International Music Awards"

He sighed and slumped on his bed

"Having problems Brother?" Alvin asked

"Yeah. outfit problems." Simon said

"Oooh. Perfect" Alvin murmured

"What do you mean by "perfect" " Simon jumped down on the floor

Alvin opened Simon's closet And started to search

"Ah! Here it is!" Alvin said holding up a Varsity Jacket

"I'm gonna wear THAT on a FORMAL date?" Simon asked

"yeah! Girls love those kind of guys!"Alvin said

"Ugh. Well, If it'll win me Jeanette, I'll take the risk." Simon nodded

"put the glitter on me baby."

"Yeeey!" Alvin said

Meanwhile at the girls' room...

The Whole room was A mess! Who knew Jeanette's closet could be filled with all sorts of clothing!

"Sis, Are we done?" Jeanette whined

"Nope! Here try this one!" Brittany held up a Strapless purple knee length dress with glitter

Jeanette sighed and went inside their changing room

When Jeanette opened the door, she was AMAZING! The dress bring out her fur and her eyes.

"PERFECTION!" Eleanor said

"I knew I still have the magic" Brittany smirked

"Okay. can I know change into my regular clothes?" Jeanette asked

"Wait!" Brittany snapped a picture of Jeanette. "Okay you can go." Brittany said

as soon as Jeanette left, they hurriedly posted it on their page: The Chipettes, Alvin And The Chipmunks (The 2 Pages)

"Hey Britt Here! Jeanette has a date with Simon and this is what she's gonna wear! And NO, she doesn't know we posted it. XD" She added the caption

~Boy's room~

Simon stared himself at the mirror, he was wearing the blue varsity jacket with a plain white t-shirt and some pair of jeans

"Are you sure this is what I really need to wear Alvin?" Simon asked

"Oh Yeaah! Now go change! I need you to come with me to dinner preparations!" Alvin said pushing Simon into the small changing room in their room

"See ya at the kitchen! Oh did I mention I'm gonna train you how to WOO a girl!?" Alvin said walking out the door

"Wait! Alvin! WHAT?" Simon said

"BYEEEEEEEEEE!" Alvin echoed

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

~A Few hours Later~

~Kitchen~

"Okay.. uhm.. Blueberry Cheesecake for dessert and.. some of Theodore's Chicken and Chips for The Main dish.. and The drinks will be Pineapple and orange shake!" Alvin said

"Well, Jeanette does not really like Orange. How about Mango?" Simon said

"Fine! Whatever you say!" Alvin sighed

"HEY THEODORE! DO WE HAVE ANY MANGOES IN THIR?" Alvin yelled

"YUUP!" Theodore replied

"Okay. The Food Preparations are done. Now for your lessons." Alvin said

Simon sighed and nodded

"To WOO A girl.. hand her with flowers and I dunno Create a pickup line when you're picking her up, or your meeting." Alvin said

"Kinda like.. Hey Jeanette! Do you like Science? Because I think there's CHEMISTRY between us" Alvin said

x0x0x0x0

~The Following day.. PRESSUUUUUUURED!~'

"OKAY OKAY! Wait did we already set up the lights for the Tree house?" Brittany said checking her clipboard

"Yup!" Alvin said Theodore slipped and got tangled in the lights "Oh Wait. No." Alvin replied

"ARGH! Okay just uhm.. set it by the doorway." Brittany said

"ELEANOR! YOU DONE WITH THEM GLITTERS?" Brittany asked

"YEP!" Eleanor giggled

Brittany checked everything on the list except.. "WAIT! THE FLOWERS! HOW COULD WE FORGET!?"

"Wait." Alvin paused "THE PURPLE ROSES?"!

"YEAAAAAAH!" Brittany said

Theodore climbed down from the tree house "We could just paint the red ones.. Purple and blue you know."

"Great Idea!" Brittany sarcastically said

"Well It's worth a shot!" Alvin said

~Science lab before going to bed~

Jeanette quietly sat on a chair reading a book about Chemistry.

Jeanette heard footsteps by the door, It was Simon

"Hey." Simon said softly

Jeanette smiled "Oh hi."

"You excited for tomorrow?" Simon grabbed a seat next to Jeanette

Jeanette sighed and closed the Chemistry book "Actually.. I'm really... nervous."

"Everything will be alright, I Chipmunk Promise." Simon smiled

"Well, If you say so.." Jeanette smiled and looked at her watch "Bedtime."

Simon nodded and led Jeanette to the Chipettes' Bedroom

"So, Uhm. I'll see you tomorrow!." Simon stuttered

"Yeah. Goodnight." Jeanette smiled and Simon shot her with a wink

x0x0x0x0

OKAAAY. END OF CHAPTER NUMERO UNO! (Chapter number one)

Me: *Singing* Shot me with A review! You're mah Kryptonite! You keep making me we-ep.. yeah frozen and can't think (Yeah Really corny, but Bleh, It's Me. )

\/

\/

\/

OH BTW! The Next Chap Will be a little short. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Back! :D

So Like.. I'm so psyched that I can do le Horizontal thingys! (Yeah.. LAugh All you want. -.-" )

AAAHHH. anyway. To the storeeeh!

* * *

"Is Everything ALL set?" Brittany asked

"Almost! We need to get Simon..Now." Eleanor said in a green Usherette dress

"Where's Alvin!?" Brittany screamed

"Here!" Alvin sighed He was the waiter for the evening, Being a waiter for his brother was fine...but Brittany has the right to boss him

"Eleanor! Go get Simon!" Brittany said

Simon closed his eyes and stepped into the garden "No Need. I'm.. here."

He was wearing the blue Varsity Jacket (that Alvin made him wear) A white shirt and the same black framed glasses, holding up one, red, rose.

"Everything is going according to plan." Brittany squealed to herself.

Simon looked at the set of the Backyard. It still has the evening glow that he loved, the tree house had Christmas lights, and there were rose petals and glitter around the small dining table. The table looked like it was from the Chipette's doll houses, it was made with plastic and was jst covered with a short white cloth.

He glanced at everything, hoping this wasn't true. But, It was.

His "daydreaming" was interrupted by the shrill voice of Brittany saying "Now Presenting...Drumroll please!"

He shifted his eyes to the entrance of the backyard and sighed. It was a date, but not the one THEY wanted.

"...The Beautiful Jeanette Wilson!" Brittany continued

Simon dropped his jaw and the rose when she saw her. Her hair was down, shhe was wearing a purple sleeveless dress, (Which is not suitable for "OUTDOOR" dinner parties.) high heels and..No glasses. Yep. just she and her contacts.

"Hi." Jeanette managed to say with butterflies in her stomach

"H-h-h-h-h-hh-h-" Simon stuttered

"This will not end well." Alvin said to himself Brittany face palmed "Alvin..Just assist them to their table. "

"Will Do!" Alvin whispered

They still stood there looking at each other

"Bonjour! GI am Alvin and I'll be your... Personal.. waiter for the evening so.. I'm gonna.. assist you to your table now."

Brittany face palmed again

They still glanced at each other stuttering and blushing

"Uhm. Hello? Am I going to bring the table to you!?" Alvin cutted

Simon blinked a few times before snapping out of it "Ah. Yes. Alvin.. Please.."

"Finally!" Monseir le Lady, Right this way please." Alvin escorted them to the table

They Sat down and Alvin made them look at the menu. The menu has only one thing at the Menu and it's written in All Caps reading "THEODORES'S CHICKEN AND CHIPS"

"Nice Menu." Jeanette said

"I think we'll have Theodore's Chicken and Chips. Jeanette?" Simon said

"Since it's the only thing in the menu.. Sure." Jeanette said

"Okaaay. We'll be right back with your er..dinner" Alvin said hurrying to the Kitchen

The table was Silent.. the only thing you'll ever hear at the backyard was the background music "Music Sounds Better With You" by The Chipmunks

Brittany sighed and held the Idiot board for Simon.

"H-How's Your..Da-dayer- Day Jeanette?" Simon asked

"Oh.. Well.. It was.. great." Jeanette said

"Simon trying to read the Idiot board "So..How's the food?"

"We didn't even get our meal yet Simon." Jeanette giggled

"COMPLIMENT HER." The idiot board said

"Oh.. Jeanette! I forgot to give you this.. A little late. Sorry." Simon blushed under his fur and gave the rose

"I love how your eyes sp-spar-sparkle in the moonlight." Simon, attempting to compliment her

"Aww. Thank You."

Simon bit his lip.. He was out of Ideas.

* * *

(At another part of the Backyard)

"Eleanor! Call Alvin. NOW." Brittany said

She quickly Dialed Alvin at her Chipmunk sized IPhone

"Alvin.. Yeah..The Date's going Horrible..Can you.. The Food is done?.. Bring it.. before this goes..Oh your hanging up.. Why?.. Oh..Very good..Okay..." Eleanor said

"What'd he say?" Brittany asked

"He's coming.. The food has just been done and he's coming in 5...4..3..2.." Eleanor said and Alvin came rushing towards the door

(Back to Jeanette and Simon)

"Ah.. votre Bienvenue for waiting..Perfection can't be rushed!" Alvin said

"Dude.. You just said 'Your Welcome for Waiting'..The Fudge?" Simon said

Alvin with an irritated tone, "Just...Bye."

* * *

(Other part of Backyard)

"Cue Rose petals." Brittany said to Theodore over the phone

Theodore, with a box of rose petals ran out of the door and started throwing the rose petals around the couple

"Cue Glitter." Brittany said

An with that, Eleanor started Sprinkling glitter

"Damn! What does it take to make them Speak?" Brittany said

"Cue The Music"

And with that it started to play "I'm Yours" by The Chipmunks And The Chipettes

(Back to Jeanette And Simon)

"Well, this is fun." Jeanette said

"Wait.. So you didn't like the stuff?" Simon asked

" I didn't say anything.. You sent me an Invite." Jeanette said

"What? I..I didn't do that. " Simon sighed

"Story goes like this:

_I forgot to plan a date.._

_I woke up and saw my siblings made the date that I'd be late_

_I had no choice but say Yes_

_I don't know what to do so I said it but had no idea that it would be a mess_

_I thought it would just be a simple dinner_

_but it turned it to an Extravagant disaster._

_And here I am now saying a poem, That I just brain stormed_

_Now let's go back to the plans that we planned_

_Because This Varsity Jacket is making me need a sweatband._" Simon said

"Oh. You could have just said so you know, I could wait." Jeanette said

"Oh. So, Uhm..Let's bail?" Simon asked

"Please." Jeanette said

"Can I At least Change my Clothes into something.. Comfortable?"

Simon grabbed a bag from the bottom of his seat "Got it covered."

"You can change at the tree house."

They smiled and ran to the tree house

"What.. What's happening?" Brittany panicked as she was going furiously at the clipboard

"They're having a date." Eleanor said

* * *

(Tree House)

Simon sat with his arm over Jeanette's shoulder.

"You wanna go Stargazing?" Simon asked

"As Long as you have chocolate strawberries." Jeanette said

Simon pushed a picnic basket from the other side of the room (The treehouse was big because, well.. they're Chipmunks.)

"Got It Covered." Simon smirked

They spent the night together in the treehouse.

It might have been a disastrous date, but it was worth it.

* * *

YEEEY! Semestral Break!

I have so many stories to post! I mean it! :D

I am SOO Sorry for the Hiatus. :(((

Okay Enjoy reviewing! :)


End file.
